Prehistoic park season 2
by arusas9009
Summary: After the park settles down Nigel has to decide what he will do with the half of the park that still remains. And see if he can get more room to do it. Oh and since the tv show makes it unclear I have prehistoric park set in Mexico near mexico city. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think.
1. Episode 1: The desert

There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didnt have to be forever? Were going back in time on a safari with a difference. As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue animals on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present. And give them a second chance. On this mission he plans to bring back on of the smartest creatures to ever live. Also one of the most dangerous. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sactuary. Welcome to prehistoric park.  
NIGEL IS SITTING IN HIS BUNGALOW PLANNING TRIPS FOR THE HALF OF THE PARK THAT CURRENTLY HAS NO RESIDENTS.  
"Hello. I haven't full figured it out yet but I have a few ideas in mind for the last half of the park. But I think I have the first one." Nigel held up a large six inch claw. "This is the claw of velociraptor mongolienisus. A six foot tall killer. Also a relative of the troodon that stowed away on our jeep. It has just as good vision along with a brain almost as large as troodons.  
The problem is it hunts in packs and getting one velociraptor back to prehistoric park would be difficult to get a pack of 5 or 6 would be near suicidal. Which is why the pen I've built is large enough for them. And tall enough so they can't leap above it.  
I would go for the species that are here in the USA but those are meager and not as impressive as the ones in Mongolia. So my team is making our final preparations to the pen and our trip." MEANWHILE THE PARK VET SUZZANE IS VISITING ONE OF THE PARKS LARGER RESIDENTS.  
Suzzane stared into hill at Matilda. "Over the time it took the park to settle down after the Titanosaurs went crazy Matilda had broken into her brothers pen. But Nigel had not been expecting this but instead of killing Terrance our male Rex she mated with him. She no longer tries to harm him but tries to affectionately nip at him. We had been waiting to get mates for them but instead they inbread which we never really wanted. But now Matildas pregnant and her nest is already made which means that she will lay them soon. Once they've hatched I can just hope that Terrance has long maternal insticts to where there teenagers. Otherwise he could die. Matildas will last until the hatchlings are 3. If Terrences are less he could potentially see them as food. And if he attacks the hatchlings Matilda would kill him. I just hope he doesn't attack the hatchlings once the have hatched."  
WHILE SUSAN TENDS TO MATILDA BOB THE PARKS MAINTENCE MAN IS TAKING CARE OF HIS YOUNG FRIENDS.  
"These two." Bob said gesturing to 2 now featherless ornithomimus. "Their mother rejected their eggs when she layed them. I kept them warm an hatched them. Its been about 7 months since they hatched so I think their ready to leave me and join there flock. But I'll do that after Nigel leaves for Mongolia.  
BACK AT THE PORTAL SIGHT NIGEL AND HIS CREW ARE IN HIS JEEP AS BOB TURNS ON THE PORTAL.  
"Bob! Now. See you whe we get back mate!" Nigle said as the portal erupted to life. He drove his jeep and crew through. They burst into the sands of Northern Mongolia. There were forest and other place but they would have to search for them. Thats were the raptors would be. And any other dinosaurs. "We have to find somewhere to make camp. Just be watchful. Animals tend to go from oasis to oasis.  
So we may see a few out he- Woah!" said Nigel as he dodged and sped away from a large predator that looked like a . The animal pursued them. "Thats a Tarbosaur. Its the mongolian equivelant of . Though only about 26ft. Still to dangerous to stay around.  
Look and oasis! We can loose it in there!" They sped at an alarming rate through the forest until the came to a watering hole which they turned left away. The car parked in the forest away from the watering hole though they could still see it. The tarbosaur sniffed around but couldn't pick up there scent so took a drink and walked away. "Ok theres a clearing over there we can make camp there and then come back to the watering hole and look for velociraptors."  
BACK AT THE PARK THE TYRANNOSAURS FINALLY HAVE A FAMILY. SORT OF.  
"We've tranqualized Terrance and Matilda and have gone in to count the eggs." said Suzzane as she walked into the pen. As she reached the nest she saw Matilda stir but then was still again. "Ok it looks like six eggs. There are no pests that we know of like rats or anything that could endanger the eggs so it should be fine." Matilda let out an enourmous yawn. Suzzane saw and ran out with her team and shut the door as Matilda stood up. She glaced over to them and roared then headed over to check on her nest.  
NOT TO FAR AWAY BOB IS HAVING A BIG MILESTONE FOR HIM AND HIS ADOPTED FRIENDS.  
"I hope the'll go and join with the heard instead of coming back to me. But if I put them in there to big to fit through the bars." He walked into the pen and the two followed him. He led them to the center and made a mad dash for the door and closed it just as the two reached the fence. They chirped at Bob like a call for help. He bent down to look at them through the bars. "Sorry lads.  
But you've grown up. And your almost as tall as me now. You deserve to be with your own kind now." He got up and left. "I hate leaving them like this. I'm like there mum. But this is natures way and I'll visit them from time to time." Suddenly Bobs radio went off. "Bob, Bob! Are you there?" said Suzzanes voice."Bob here whats the problem Suzzane?" "The troodon broke out of his paddock and into the terror birds. We need you down here. You've got the tranq gun." "I'm on my way Suzzane."  
WHILE BOB AND SUZZANE DEAL WITH THE TROUBLESOME TROODON AND HIS PLAYMATE, NIGEL AND HIS TEAM RUN ACROSS SOME LUCK IN PREHISTORIC MONGOLIA.  
"I cant believe how lucky we are. 5 minutes after watching the watering holes more docile creatures like Therizinosaurs who has claws bigger than a man but is a herbivore as big as Tarbosaur. Its one of the only creatures that tarbosaur wouldnt try to attack unless its desperate. Then a herd of gallamimus which is still here. Along with a pair of saichania. Then out of nowhere 5 velociraptors leap out of the bushes higher than a kangaroo could. They nearly smashed a gallimimus which is like a ornithomimus but larger and no bill. There heading this way now with the raptors in pursuit. Nearly the same way the tyrannosaur did with the ornithomimus. I'll see if the same trick can work twice except this time we can get both species. These gallimimus can live with the ornithomimus. The habitats big enough and I think there close enough that they can cross breed and create a new species of dinosaurs." said Nigel as he put in the last portal rod. As he switched it on the gallimimus ran straight through without hesitation. Two raptors followed through but the others came to a halt. In front of the portal. One went through but the other two turned to run. Nigel knew that raptors were family packs and the rest of the pack would try to cause trouble unless the got the other two. "Alright lets go and see if we can make a plan to get the other two raptors." Nigel said after he told everyone why.  
NOW AS NIGHT FALLS NIGEL DECIDES TO GO BACK AND TRY AGAIN TOMMOROW AT THE EXACT TIME HE LEFT. SO THAT WAY THE RAPTORS WOULDN'T BE TO FAR AWAY. AND AS MORNING RISES HE GETS READY FOR ANOTHER DAY IN THE CRETACEOUS.  
"Alright Suzzane I'm gonna leave someone by the portal sight so if theres any problem with the Rex's come through and let that person know." Nigel said before he left. "Theres no need Nigel. Everyone goes with you. I'm a vet and we have guns that can take care of the Rex's." she replied. "Fine. See you soon." As Nigel drove through the portal the followed the velociraptor tracks. They lead away from the watering hole and out towards the desert. He followed their tracks back to there den. "Mate turn the portal on." Nigel said to a member of his crew. The portal burst open. And the two raptors in their den looked up from their meal. Nigel finally got a very good look at the raptors. They were six feet tall with a long snout. They had red feathers and the six inch claws on there hind feet. Their fingers and claws together were 7 inches. They bared their teeth which were knife like inch long incicors. Their legs were slim but muscular. They charged. "Reverse mate reverse!" Nigel screamed as the two raptors drew closer. The burst through the portal and up the ladder just as the raptors ran into the pen with the rest of there pack. "Got you." Bob met him as he looked at the raptors. "Nigel do you have names for these raptors yet?" he asked. "Yes. For the matriach I think Elizabeth cause she obviously rule the others. And for her mate Agro cause hes very aggressive. Then for those who appear to be brother and sister Slick for the boy and Streak for the female.  
And for the oldest raptor Zeus cause he was the leader before she took over by the looks of it. He's also the biggest." "Good strong names for them." Yeah.

NEXT TIME NIGEL TRAVELS BACK 210 MILLION YEARS TO RESCUE ONE OF THE FIRST CARNIVORE. ONE WITH A FACE THAT WOULD TERRIFY A MAN. 


	2. Episode 2: The ancestors

THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING FROM OUR WORLD. THE AMAZING ANIMALS THAT TIME HAS LEFT BEHIND. BUT WHAT IF WE COULD BRING THEM BACK?  
WHAT IF EXTINCTION DIDN'T HAVE TO BE FOREVER? WERE GOING BACK IN TIME ON A SAFARI WITH A DIFFERENCE. AS WILDLIFE ADVENTURER NIGEL MARVIN PLUNGES INTO PREHISTORY TO RESCUE ANIMALS ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION. HIS PLAN IS TO BRING THEM BACK TO THE SAFETY OF THE PRESENT AND GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE. THIS TIME NIGEL PLANS TO GO BACK 210 MILLION YEARS TO RESCUE A CARNIVORE WITH THE MOST BIZZARE HEADGEAR.  
WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WILDLIFE SANCTUARY. WELCOME TO PREHISTORIC PARK.  
TODAY NIGEL HAS A PLAN TO BRING BACK A VERY DANGEROUS DINOSAUR.  
"Ever since we got the velociraptors I've had a plan to bring back some of the creatures that were in the film Jurassic Park. Now I want to rescue one of these." said Nigel as he held up a skull as long as his forearm and hand together. "This is a dilophosaur. Now jurassic park depicted them as small with poison. In fact they were quite large. Around ten feet tall and fifteen feet long. It did have a frill and crest but no poison. So I want to try to get one maybe two back here to prehistoic park."  
BACK AT RAPTOR RIDGE BOB IS HAVING A PROBLEM WITH THE RAPTORS.  
"Shoot the raptors! Oh that troodon keeps escaping and braking into paddocks. This time he went to far and went into his cousin's pen.  
Now the've surrounded him. Thats two raptors down." Bob raised his own gun and shot the other three. As they went down he shot the troublesome troodon. Bob will have to make some adjustments to the troodon pen. "You know the new pen for him. I believe it should be in the jungle exhibit. That way theres a glass case above it and on the sides. So it can't escape. I've already talked to Nigel and they have a team working on the pen as we speak."  
WHILE BOB DEALS WITH PUTTING THE TROODON BACK INTO ITS CURRENT PEN SUZZANE IS WITH THE FEMALE SABERTOOTH WITH GOOD NEWS.  
"It seems that this is breeding season for our parks animals. First the tyrannosaurs and the ornithomimus. Now the sabertooths. They already have one pair of cubs and judging from this ultrasound theres three more on there way. This is good news for the other cubs.  
There already 5 months old and eating meat. Now they have siblings that can help them get ready for their parents when we put them back in the pen. Sarah can you deal with her while I go check on Terrance and Matilda?" "Yes." said her assistant Sarah. AS SUZZANE REACHES THE PEN SHE CAN SEE SOME OF THE PARKS MEMBERS THERE SMILING.  
"Whats all the hubub about Nigel?" she asked. "Its unbelivable. The eggs have hatched and there wonderful. Six baby . There about as big as a chicken." "Thats extrodinary. I will be keeping a constant watch on them to make sure Terrance doesn't go crazy and try to eat them. So I suggest that we leave someone here with a tranq gun just incase." Nigel thought about it. "Agreed."  
AFTERWARD NIGEL WAS DOING THE LAST PREPARATIONS FOR HIS TRIP.  
"Ok. So we have everything. Bob fire up the portal!" As the portal exploded to life Nigel and his crew drove through. As they came out they realized the portal was still set for mongolia. And unfortunately the same tarbosaur that chased them again as they drove back through the portal. It ran blindly through and into a holding pen. It had run right past the jeep. Through the bars they saw the large animal as it roared. "Unbelievable. Alright Bob has reset the portal. Lets go." Once they reached the other side of the portal they were immediately met by another species of dinosaur. They were platesaurus. "These animals are platesaurus. They were one of the first herbivores. And other animals are still more common then dinosaurs. So aside from these in this region anchisaur, thecodontosaur,desmatosuchus, and trilophosaur are the only herbivore. Carnivore would be dilophosaur, ceolophysis, and syntarsus. Otherwise there are mammal like herbivores and many species of crocodiles. Wow this is an amazing sight. Oh and look a pack of syntarsus. There opposite of us so I don't think we'll be attacked by them. There going to try and bring down one of these. They do what our velociraptors do. They work together to try and bring down larger prey. Look there attacking an exposed yougster." They watched as the 4 syntarsus leaped at a small platesaurus. Two were on its back digging in with their claws and biting. The other two attacked the legs of the larger animal. Within minutes the animal was down. "This was perfect.  
Usually the larger predators scavenge off the smaller ones kill. Which meant that a dilophosaur which was the largest of this time could be waiting to steal the kill. Lets find camp somewhere in sight of the kill so we can look out for a dilophosaur. As they set up camp Nigel watched through his binoculars. But after an hour of waiting there was no sign of a dilophosaur. Just the syntarsus eating.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK MATILDA AND TERRANCE HAVE BEEN TRAQUALIZED AND SUZZANE GETS HER FIRST UP CLOSE LOOK AT THE SIX YOUNG TYRANNOSAURS.  
"Wow they look really healthey. Umm lets see ahh two females and four males. This is wonderful. If there were a higher number of females then there would be little chance for the males to live since the female is more aggressive and also larger. Alright I'm going to get out of here and head to check on our latest addition to prehistoic park." As they headed towards the tarbosaur's new paddock they passed the aquarium were Nigel said he would place something aside from fish. He said he would bring something back that they could place there. Suzzane could only hope what he brought back would fit in the aquarium. When they reached her pen Suzzane saw the size of the thing. Terrance and Matilda weren't full size yet and were still larger. They were about 32 ft at largest. The tarbosaur was only 26 ft. Appropiately named Wrecker since he nearly broke a few poles when he first arrived. Right now he slept and his large maw open like a crocodiles. That reminded Susan that the Deinosuchus needed to be fed. "Bob?" "Bob here what do you need Suzzane?" "Can you feed the deinosuchus? I think its getting antsy with not being fed yet for the day." "Ok I'll feed him for you." "Alright so everyones doin there daily routine. The park is doing good."  
MEANWHILE BACK IN PREHISTOIC ARIZONA NIGEL STILL HAS HAD NO LUCK. "I cant believe its been a whole day and the only dinosaurs we've seen are the platesaurs, syntarsus, and a lone ceolophysis. I just hope that Tommorow we have better luck in tracking a dilophosaur."  
WHAT NIGEL DOESN'T KNOW IS HE'S CLOSER TO A DILOPHOSAUR THAN HE BARGENED FOR.  
There was an enourmously load roar not even half a mile away. Closer than the platesaur carcass. Nigel got the whole camp up as fast as he could. "Jim hand me the tranq pistol! Set up the portal now!" The portal exploded to life as three dilophosaur burst into the clearing screeching. They turned there heads towards the light of the portal. They roared and ran towards the jeep as they backed through the portal.  
They climbed up the ladder quickly as the three dilophosaur ran into the holding pen. "Gotcha. Wow there beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous."  
"Are you talking about me?" Suzzane asked as she came up. "Umm well I was actually talking about the dilophosaurs. Not that your not beautifal its. Oh bloody hell." "It's alright." she said coming up to him. "Maybe we could talk about this over dinner tonight?" she asked. "I would quite like that Suzzane." They waited for the truck to come and pick up the dilophosaurs before they left for their dinner.

NEXT TIME NIGEL PLANS TO GO BACK 110 MILLION YEARS TO PREHISTOIC COLORODO TO RESCUE A DINOSAUR THATS QUICK AS LIGHTNING BUT SURPRISINGLY SMALL FOR ITS TIME PERIOD. HE WILL GO BACK TO A LAND OF GIANTS. 


	3. Episode 3: The plains

THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING FROM OUR WORLD. THE AMAZING ANIMALS THAT TIME HAS LEFT BEHIND. BUT WHAT IF WE COULD BRING THEM BACK? WHAT IF EXTINCTION DIDN'T HAVE TO BE FOREVER? WERE GOING BACK IN TIME ON A SAFARI WITH A DIFFERENCE. AS WILDLIFE ADVENTURER NIGEL MARVIN PLUNGES INTO PREHISTOY TO RESCUE ANIMALS ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION. HIS PLAN IS TO BRING THEM BACK TO THE SAFETY OF THE PRESENT. AND GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE. THIS TIME NIGEL PLANS TO GO BACK 110 MILLION YEARS TO PREHISTOIC COLORODO TO SAVE ONE OF THE SMALLEST BUT ALSO ONE OF THE FASTEST DINOSAURS TO EVER EXIST. WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WILDLIFE SANCTUARY. WELCOME TO PREHISTOIC PARK.  
TODAY NIGEL PREPARES FOR HIS NEWEST MEMBERS TO HIS PARK.  
"Today I want to bring back a group of these." said Nigel holding up a picture of a small dinosaur with long legs a long neck and a beak. "There called othenilia. A type of dryosaurs. There one of the fastest dinosaurs to have ever have walked the planet. They lived in groups of at least six. Oh look one of my prehistoic friends are here now." a small creature glided down. It looked like a dinosaur with feathers and wings. "This is my pet microraptor. He was crippled when the titanosaurs went on a rampage when they first came to the park. Ever since he's lived here with me in the bungalow he really hasn't wanted to go back with the other microraptors here in the park." Suddenly Suzzane walked into the room. "Hi Suzzane." Suzzane sat down next to him. "So what are you going to rescue this time?" "Well I think we need some more docile residents here at the park. So I'm going after othenilia. Which they may be hard to get considering they are 4 times faster than our velociraptors which currentely are the fastest animals we have here in the park." "Wow. With all the time your away and I'm working we hardly have time for each other. But we can make time. Say Saturday?" "Well thats three days away I still may be in the jurassic but I'll try to capture them as quickly as I can." "I can wait. Take as much time as you need Nigel."  
MEANWHILE BOB IS CHECKING UP ON ONE OF THE PARKS HAIRIER RESIDENTS.  
"Well Martha our mammoth seems to really be liking her home with the elephants. She's playing with the matriachs calf with the mother nearby watching. The father aside from two others is the only adult male in the entire herd. And they hardly socialize with the others because in the wild they would be solitary. Anyways Martha is due for her haircut and she knows it. She's on her way here right now."  
Bob said as Martha trotted up to him. "Alright mates lets trim this poor girls hair."  
WHILE BOB DEALS WITH MARTHA BEING SHAVED FOR HER HEATED HOME THERES A PROBLEM WITH ONE OF THE PARKS LATEST RESIDENTS.  
"Bob get down here! The Tarbosaurs gone crazy." Nigel screeched into his radio. Nigel aimed his gun at the thing. It had rammed the wood of its paddock and had already broke on peg down. Nigel fired three darts two missing and one hitting the center of the Tarbosaurs back. It roared and jumped trying to get at Nigel. He reloaded and shot another two darts. Both hit home. The tarbosaur roared and then began to sway. As it fell the tremor of the fall caused Nigel to fall over the rail and into the paddock. Before he fell he managed to grasp the railing. "Suzzane! Bob! Help me before I fall!" he yelled as he began to slip. As he let go both Bob and Suzzane grabbed his arm and lifted him up. "Jeez thanks guys. If I had fallen there probably wouldn't have been a trip this time. At least we took down him. Suzzane while I'm gone could you find out whats the matter?" "Sure Nigel. But first I have to check on the Sabertooth. And some of the titanosaurs have been acting weird. And the microraptors. Basically all our animals. I have a lot of work ahead of me."  
NOW NIGEL GETS IN HIS JEEP AS BOB FIRED UP THE PORTAL. NIGEL DROVE THROUGH TO BE MET BY AN ENOURMOUS PLAIN.  
"Wow by the looks this is a gametrail. Which means we should find camp away from here. Yes there will be plenty of herbivores but also some very dangerous carnivores like allosaurus and ceratosaurus. Lets drive up to the top of that pleateu and make camp. We can see for miles around from up there. And maybe spot othenilia. And with any luck if theres any on the game trail we can watch to make sure if we go in for the othenilia that there are no predators to contend with to get the othenilia." The camp was set up and as it was there was a loud noise down on the game trail. "Look theres a skirmish down on the game trail. An allosaur has made a kill of a young stegosaur by the looks of it. And two ceratosaurs have come trying to claim the kill. It's the dry season and they must be desperate for food to go after the allosaurs kill." They watched as the two hungary ceratosaurs teamed up on the lone allosaur. One lept up high and onto the allosaurs back. It began biting the larger animals neck. The other began to attack the legs. Much like the syntarsus did when they brought down the young platesaur. The allosaur began to retreat backwards as it couldn't deal with two agile and aggressive opponents especially while he was this weak. "Oh look. Oh I feel sad for the allosaur. Its desperate for something to eat and the two ceratosaurs are more agile and intelligence and hungary so they will kill the allosaur if they see it again. Maybe if we follow him we can lead him back through the portal using me as bait. Alright I'm taking the jeep. Mates you stay here I'm just going to get the allosaur through and come right back. I'll leave the tranq rifle here for you just incase anything trys to attack you. Jim your incharge until I get back. OK?"  
"Alright Nigel. Go save an allosaur." Nigel took off in his jeep heading in the direction of the allosaur.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK GOOD NEW WAS WITH THE PARKS BIGGEST RESIDENTS.  
"Look!" said Suzzane. "Looks like the titanosaurs finally laid there eggs." she said as the titanosaur laid its last egg. "I'll have to be watchful about this lot because the parents wont come back until its time for them to hatch. I just hope it doesn't rain and flood the nest and drown the eggs if it even starts to drizzle I'm going to be over hers digging something for the water to drain out to. I'll dig single canals and then on big hole for all the water to drain out to and well cover the hole except for the part where the canals dump into it."  
A GOOD PLAN BUT IF IT RAINS CAN IT WORK? MEANWHILE BOB DEALS WITH THE PARKS MORE... TEENAGE RESIDENTS.  
"You know these two have been causing me trouble by jumping over their fence and scratching their feeders. We've gotta feed the like this now. I just can't believe that I'm gonna have to deal with three others." said Bob gesturing to the two teenage saberteeth. "We can already see some sign of saberteeth in their mouths. Give it a month and we'll be able to put them with their parents."  
MEANWHILE BACK IN PREHISTOIC COLORODO NIGEL IS HOT ON THE TRAIL OF THE WOUNDED ALLOSAURUS. "I've been following the trail of the allosaur. Its leaving a blood trail. When we get it back to prehistoic park Suzzane will have to deal with the scars on its back and legs. If it hasn't already collapsed from exahaustion. Look there it is. Its layed down to lick its wounds.  
Alright lets set up the portal." After Nigel set up the portal he walked in front of it. He turned it on. The allosaur stood up and charged immediately ran at him. It went through the portal. Nigel walked through just to tell Bob. "Bob build a paddock for this poor bloke. And have Suzzane stich his wounds." "Ok Nigel. Uhh Suzzane we got a bit of a situation here" was the last thing Nigel heard as he headed back through the portal. He drove back up to his camp. "Anything give you any trouble mates?" Nigel asked Jim as he came back from his treck after the allosaur. "No but I think we spotted some othenilia. Here have a look." Jim handed him the binoculars. "Oh thats, oh this is unbelievable. Theres a herd of 12 othenilia and 4 stegosaurs. Theres no way we can seperate them the othenilia will follow them wherever they go. Which means if we can lure the stegosaurs through the portal then they will follow as well. We have a place where they can live and graze back at the park. Ok I'm gonna go down there and build a funnel like we did with the ornithoimimus. But this time instead of a were gonna use a recorded allosaur roar and the revving of the truck to drive them forward.  
WHILE NIGEL WORKS ON HIS MASTER PLAN BOB FINISHES THE LAST TOUCHES ON THE ALLOSAUR AND THE OTHENILIA PADDOCK.  
"When Nigel first brought him back the bloke looked half dead. Now he's tranqualized by Suzzane and the vets. And there working furiously to stich him up. He already looks twice as good as he was when he first came. The thing is with all these predators here I think Nigel should hire a security team. And someone to lead them. I'll talk to Nigel about it when he gets back from the jurassic." But for now the staff will have to deal with any run away animals themselves. Meanwhile inside the paddock Suzzane is stiching up one of the ceratosaurs claw marks.  
"Its really sad what he had to go through. Once we've finished this poor bloke will be fed a whole live cow. So he can get the satisfaction of a hunt as well as a large meal. Looks like this cut is finished. Now to deal with some of those bite marks."  
WHILE SUZZANE AND BOB DEAL WITH THE INJURED ALLOSAURUS NIGEL IS ABOUT TO PUT IS PLAN INTO ACTION "Alright lets do this." said Nigel. He played the Allosaur roar. The Animals turned towards the truck and Nigel revved the engine. "Here we go!" Nigel sped forward driving the herd towards the funnel. The entire herd ran straight into the portal without hesitation. As Nigel drove into the park through the portal he saw surprisingly the entire herd fit in one pen. "Wow Bob can you believe this? The herd is enourmous "Yeah speaking of large groups to contain them all I think we should get a security team here. These are large and dangerous animals and if they escape again the two are near full grown, we have a pack of velociraptors and many, many other carnivores. If they escape again then people could die. Unless we have people that can deal with them. Look I already have a team from Minnesota that want the job. Their leader says he can come for an interview tommorow and he knows what were dealing with here with these dinosaurs. Their leader is overqualified and says he has dealt with animals like lions, tigers, crocodiles and so on and so forth." "Well Bob I agree we have many predators but is it necessary to get a team that could potentially kill these animals." "Yes Nigel I belive it is. Should I give the leader the OK?" "Fine you can hire your team. But I want to be at the interview." "Alright I'll give him a call." WHILE BOB DEALS WITH THE SECURITY TEAM NIGEL HEADS TO THE PARKS CAFE TO BE WITH SUZZANE. AND FOR NOW ALL SEAMS WELL WITH PREHISTOIC PARK.

NEXT TIME NIGEL HEADS BACK 75 MILLION YEARS TO THE OCEAN NAMED HELLS AQARIUM WERE HE HAS BEEN BEFORE. EXCEPT THIS TIME INSTEAD OF SWIMMING WITH THEM HE PLANS TO BRING BACK ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS ANIMALS THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOW. ONE OF THE MYTHS OF SCOTTLAND. 


	4. Episode 4: The ocean

THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING FROM OUR WORLD. THE AMAZING ANIMALS THAT TIME HAS LEFT BEHIND. BUT WHAT IF WE COULD BRING THEM BACK? WHAT IF EXTINCTION DIDN'T HAVE TO BE FOREVER. WE GOING BACK IN TIME ON SAFARI WITH A DIFFERENCE. AS WILDLIFE ADVENTURER NIGEL MARVIN PLUNGES INTO PREHISTORY TO RESCUE CREATURES ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION. HIS PLAN IS TO BRING THEM BACK TO THE SAFETY OF THE PRESENT AND GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE. NOW NIGEL WANT TO RESCUE ONE OF THE WORLDS MOST FAMOUS LEGENDS. THE LEGEND OF SCOTTLAND. WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WILDLIFE SANCTUARY. WELCOME TO PREHISTORIC PARK.  
TODAY IS THE INTERVIEW WITH A MAN WHO COULD KEEP THE ANIMALS FROM GOING ON A RAMPAGE.  
"Now as I understand -" Nigel was cut off. "Omar please. was my father." said the person Nigel was interviewing. "Ok Omar. Well as I understand you were a military man?" "Yes I was a general in the army for five years. Then afterwards me and my team just went in and out of the military whenever we were needed. Then we all worked as defenders in African tours. Kept the animals away from tourists and if they attacked we put them down." "Ok. Here you understand we can't have you killing our animals. You will have tranq guns at the most." "I understand. We can cope with them. As long we can have another type of weapon also. Called EMDs. There like tasers but strong enough to take down without killing a ." "Well if it can do that I approve as long you at least carry a tranq pistol incase your EMD's fail." "Well then I guess its setteled. I will become the parks new head of security. I'll call my team in. Oh by the way. When do you leave for your next trip?" Omar asked. "Tommorow afternoon. Why?" "I'll accompany you on your trip as defense against any dangerous animals that could potentially harm you. My team will be here by then. They will watch over the park while I'm helping you in the Cretaceous?" "Yes. And of course you can accompany me. How do you know that its called the Cretaceous?"  
"I've done more than my fair share of dinosaur research. Metricantohosaur, seismosaur, deltaspinax, lambeosaurus you name it I probably know it." "Ok. Well call your team while I go and meet my girlfriend at the rex pen." "Ok I hope you don't mind but I brought my girlfriend here as well. She is a skilled member of my team. I just have to run to the chopper to get my EMD and her and I'll meet you at the rex pen." "Wait you know where it is?" "Of course Bob faxed me a layout of the park even the othenilia and stegosaur paddock.  
Its surprising how many animals you already rescued. You still don't have my favorite which is giganotosaur. But it is the largest carnivorous dinosaur to ever live so it would be difficult to contain." "Yes I agree. I think Bob is already down at the paddock so he'll be a little antsy being around the for a while without someone with him." WHILE OMAR HEADS TO HIS CHOPPER TO CALL HIS TEAM NIGEL HEADS FOR THE PADDOCK WITH SUZZANE.  
"Wow look its only been not even a week and there already grown a foot since birth. Their 4 feet long. This is unbelievable. Ahh heres Omar now Bob." said Nigel. "Hello everyone. Nice to meet you Bob. This is Amara. She is second in command of my team and one of the fastest and most skillfull." "Hello Amara. Omar, Amara this is Suzzane the parks head vet." "Nice to meet you Suzzane." said Amara.  
"Well my team said they would be here around 9 a.m. Now as I understand there are eight 's. Only the adult ones have names is that right? What are the names." "Well the male is Terrance. And the female is Matilda. Watch out for her she is very aggressive especially to new faces." "Dont worry about that. I can bring her down just as easily as she could to me." "Well all joking aside its getting late and everyone heres going to need every ounce of strength for what I'm going after tommorow." "And what exactly is that?" Omar asked.  
"An elasmosaurus. Suzzane thats what the aquarium is for. I'm going to rescue or at least try to rescue a thirty foot elasmosaurus. Or with any luck a few young ones that can grow here." "Alright we'll go get some rest for tommorow. She will accompany us tommorow as well Nigel." "Alright I want you down at the portal sight by 2 p.m." "Alright sir. Umm were do we stay. Well we have guest houses near my bungalow. All the houses are over there. If you'll follow us we'll show you."  
THE NEXT DAY NIGEL IS AWOKEN BY THE SOUND OF ROTORS.  
"Oh those are loud. Looks like the security team has arrived. Lets go meet with Omar at the launch pad." Nigel drove in his jeep to pad to see Suzzane, Omar, and Amara had beat him there. Aside from them there was 8 other men. "Nigel this is my team. My brothers Altaaf,  
and Akbar. And my friends Max, Zach, Charlie, Luke, Alex, and Tommy." "Hello. So Omar how many of them will accompany us on this mission?" "Well actually only me and Amara will accompany you. The others will stay and help with any problems here in the park." "Ok oh and before I forget I want to give all ten of you these." He pulled out and handed each of them tranq pistols. "Like I said just incase the EMD's fail." "Alright. Team do what Suzzane and Bob tell you until I get back. Clear?" "Yes sir!" they all said. "Good. Now Everyone lets eat some lunch and Amara and I will head for the portal afterwards."  
AFTER EVERYONE HAD LUNCH OMAR AND AMARA WERE AT THE PORTAL "Hi Nigel were just doing the last preparation now." Omar said as Nigel arrived. "What are those little cartridges that you stuffed into your belt?" "They are EMD cartridges. EMD's are like tasers but require an advanced charge cartridges to power them. Its what gives them there ability to shoot charges." "So without those cartridges you wouldnt be able to fire those tasers?" "Right. Lowest settings strong enough to take down a man with one shot without killing him. The highest could with a few shots bring down a ." "Wow powerful guns you got there." "So we just gonna chit chat or we goin?" "First in the back I have to put our cage. It's what were going to use to capture the elasmosaur. Once were in the Cretaceous we just assemble it completely and put a hunk of meat inside it and lay it in the shallow water." "That could actually work. Brilliant Nigel." "Thanks. Alright lets get this show on the road. Remember there will be predators on land as well as in the water. Beware especially of the water 10 feet off shore. It gets a little deep there and there are predators. Giant fish, small mososaurs, hesperornis, etc." "Alright lets go." AS NIGEL AND HIS NEW EMPLOYEES GO TO CAPTURE "NESSY" BOB IS HAVING A TEACHING DAY FOR THE REST OF THE SECURITY TEAM.  
"Well theres four of you with me right? Altaaf, Zach, Charlie and Tommy. Well our daily routines here are just taking care of the parks residents and making sure nothing goes wrong. The make sure nothing goes wrong is your responsibility now. These are our velociraptors which are very dangerous. If these guys escaped I can assure you the park would go into havoc unless you stopped them ASAP." Bob told the new recruits. "Ok but does anything interesting ever happen around here?" asked Zach. Suddenley the raptors snarled. They turned to see that one of the parks staff had fallen in during the raptors feeding time. "Well you got what you asked for now go and save him!  
Suzzane bring the other recruits. We got a bit of a situation here." Zach walked into the pen and shouted at the raptors to distract them. The raptors turned their attention away from the employee and on Zach. Zach unshouldered his EMD and aimed it. The other 3 walked into the pen and did the same thing. Zach shot one of the raptors several times and it went down but Bob could tell it was still alive.  
Then one raptor kept its focus on him. Then the rest of the team came. Two for each raptor. Everyone began backing out of the pen with their guns trained on the raptors. The 3 standing raptors snarled and only one was brave enough to leap forward. Zach shot it 3 times and it went down. Bob could tell all the animals were still alive but the surprising strength of Omars team was outstanding. MEANWHILE BACK IN PREHISTORY NIGEL HAS FINALLY FINISHED HIS TRAP FOR AN ELASMOSAUR.  
"Well I finally finished my trap now all thats left to do is to bait it and wait. In the spot were placing it theres usually only young elasmosaurs. An occasional adult but otherwise younglings. Our plan is since the aqaurium is only a quarter mile away from the portal sight we can keep the animals wet while we transport them. I think I'll have Omar, Amara, and Bob keep them wet while we transport them to the aquarium." "I think I can do that." Omar said walking up. "Nigel we put your trap in place a moment ago. I think by tommorow morning we will have a baby elasmosaur maybe more than one." "Alright lets get some sleep." "I'll keep an eye on the trap for now Nigel if you dont mind. I wanna make sure we can get it close enough that if it escapes it cant swim away." "Alright Omar."  
AS NIGHT FELL OMAR DIDN'T ONLY WATCH THE TRAP. HE WATCHED FOR ANY LAND CARNIVORES AS WELL. AND HE FOUND ONE.  
"Nigel. Get up. Theres a adult eustrephdospondalus here. Be quiet I'll deal with it. I wont kill it but I'll put it down long enough that it wont bother us the rest of the trip. And if it wakes up I'll keep it up. Just keep quiet. You can watch if you want." "Get down mate get down!" Nigel yelled to the camera man. They watched the 20 foot carnivore sniffing around. They saw blue ovals of electricity hitting the animal. It roared and turned towards the source. More ovals fired and the animal went down. But Nigel could tell the animal was still alive. "Omar that was incredible. Wow those EMD's are-" Nigel was cut off by the sound of metal clanging. "I think we got something in the trap." Omar ran over and pulled it into shallower water. Inside they saw three baby elasmosaurs. "Well this is good in the morning we can bring them back to the park." Nigel said. "Yes lets do that."  
THE NEXT MORNING THEY GOT BACK TO THE PARK WITH ALL THE ELASMOSAURS ALIVE AND THEY WERE PUT INTO THERE PEN BUT TROUBLE HAS REARED ITS UGLY HEAD AS THE ALLOSAUR NOW FULLY RECUPERATED RAMPAGES AND BRAKES INTO THE TARBOSAUR PADDOCK.  
"Omar get over here! Bring your whole team! Altaaf Akbar to the east! Zach Max to the west! Charlie Luke to the north! Tommy Alex South!  
Amara with me up top!" Everyone was in there positions. "Nigel stay back. These are no velociraptors or a small 20 foot carnivore. These are larger than a bus. And if we dont act fast the allosaur will kill the tarbosaur. Men fire now!" They all shot furiously on the animals. When they finished the animals were down but alive. Omar spoke. "Well I'm guessing thats all in a days work here at Prehistoric park."

NEXT TIME NIGEL AND OMAR GO BACK IN TIME TO RESCUE ONE OF THE GREAT FLYING REPTILES. 


	5. Episode 5: The skys

THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING FROM OUR WORLD. THE AMAZING ANIMALS THAT TIME HAS LEFT BEHIND. BUT WHAT IF WE COULD BRING THEM BACK? WHAT IF EXTINCTION DIDN'T HAVE TO BE FOREVER? WERE GOING BACK IN TIME ON A SAFARI WITH A DIFFERENCE. AS WILDLIFE ADVENTURER NIGEL MARVIN PLUNGES INTO PREHISTORY TO RESCUE ANIMALS ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION. HIS PLAN IS TO BRING THEM BACK TO THE SAFETY OF THE PRESENT AND GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE. TODAY HE PLANS TO RESCUE A ANIMAL FAMOUS FOR ITS ABILITY TO FLY. WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WILDLIFE SANCTUARY WELCOME TO PREHISTORIC PARK.  
THINGS ARE STILL ADJUSTING HERE IN PREHISTORIC PARK. THE SECURITY TEAM HAS BEEN ABLE TO KEEP THE ANIMALS UNDER CONTROL FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. BUT TODAY NIGEL HAS ASSIGNED BOBS TEAM INCLUDING TWO SECURITY PERSONAL TO BUILD AN AVIARY FOR NIGELS NEXT MISSION.  
"Today me and Omar has agreed to capture one of the large pterosaurs. This is Omars drawing of a pteranodon. I know its not exact but its good enough. Look you can see the distinctive long beak and short crest. Along with a 20 foot wingspan. Thats what the aviary is for. Were gonna try to get one maybe more pteranodons back here to prehistoric park. Ah heres Omar now back from checking on the elasmosaurs. How are the elasmosaurs settling in mate?" Nigel asked. "There just fine there adjusting to the new habitat and they seem to enjoy it. Plenty of fish. They seem to enjoy the hunt. Especially with only eachother to contend with." "Thats good. Just wait till they grow up. That will be a little hassle to deal with." "Yeah so when do you want to leave Nigel?" "I'm thinking this afternoon we can leave around 3 o'clock." "Alright me and Amara will get ready. It's 11 so we have a few hours to prepare. I think we can cope with that. See you in a few hours Nigel."  
WHILE OMAR AND AMARA GO TO PREPARE SUZZANE IS DEALING WITH THE PARKS NEWEST RESIDENTS. THREE SABERTOOTH CUBS. ASIDE FROM THEM THERE WERE EGGS FOR THE MICRORAPTORS AND TITANOSAURS. THERE WAS GOING TO BE A LOT MORE RESIDENTS IN PREHISTORIC PARK.  
"These lot are gonna have to be careful with there brothers. We already fed them for today. But were going to see how there sibilings react when we put them in. If they act hostile then were going to have to build a while just like there parents pen. Well lets see how this goes." Bob placed the three little ones into there pen. "Zach keep that gun pointed at the teenagers eh?" Zach kept his gun aimed at the larger of the two creatures. The little ones walked into the pen with there older siblings. The other two walked over to the new arrivals and started to sniff them. "Bob take the tranq pistol. Keep it aimed at the smaller of the older ones." Bob took the pistol. The sabertooth teenagers were still sniffing. Then the bigger one yawned and stalked over to a shady spot and curled. The other growled and then walked over and began climbing a tree. That was one crisis averted.  
AT THE PORTAL SUZZANE WAS SEEING NIGEL AND OMAR OFF.  
"Dont crash. These gliders are the most efficiant but dont crash." Suzzane said. "We couldn't crash if we wanted to. We have the plan to get one of them through the portal we set it up then me and Omar fly on either side of it while Amara flys behind so the only way it can go is forward through the portal." Nigel said. "Good plan. But what happens when it gets here? "Keep someone here with a tranq so when it comes they can tranq it and transport it to the aviary as fast as we can." "That seems like a good plan. But then again brining a herd of titanosaurs seemed like a good plan to." "Well we can try our best. See you when we get back Suzzane. Alright Omar were going to head strait into open skys so be ready. Were not the only things flying around." The went through the portal and were strait into open skys. "Wow this is amazing!" Omar screamed over the wind. "You can say that again mate!" Nigel said. "Omar this will be dangerous even without the pteranodons!" Amara screeched. "So was the sea! But we still did that! Don't worry we have EMD's. If they attack just start shooting. But they should be fine. There fish eaters and don't typically attack anything else unless there very hungry. And there scavengers also so as long as you don't look dead they wont attack you." "Mates! Pteranodons aren't the most common around here. Were rescuing them from the brink of extiction. The most common thing in the sky at this point would be pterodactls.  
Which are smaller than us. And now evolving though I don't know if we'll see any are quetzalcoatlus. They are the largest flying animal to ever exist. But they just evolved and there rare. I wonder if we can get one of those to the aviary as well as a pteranodon. They wouldn't attack each other especially since there not territorial. Well by the fossil records they didn't seem territorial. Look there pterodactls! My there spectacular. Luckily all of them are fish eaters. Lets go to the top of the mountin. We can see for miles around from up there." Nigel, Omar, and Amara flew to the top of the mountin. They began looking around for any sign of pteranodon. They kept searching through the night but without any luck. It was late so they would try again in the morning.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARK ALTAAF IS HAVING PROBLEMS PUTTING THE TROODON INTO ITS NEW HABITAT.  
"Get in there! Come on! Troodon get in your paddock! I carry a real gun here in my belt just like the rest of my comrades. Go move now before I shoot the ground in front of you. Grrr." Altaaf shouldered the EMD and pulled a pistol from a hidden pocket in his belt. He shot the floor in front of the troodon. The animal jumped and began backing down. "Thats right back up." When the troodon threatened to move forward Altaaf aimed the gun at the ground again. The troodon noticed it and walked into the pen. Altaaf hit the lock button and the troodon was trapped in his pen. It bit at the metal fence that trapped it. But it was no use. "Gotcha you troulsome troodon."  
AFTER THE TROODON IS DEALT WITH ITS BUISNESS AS USUAL IN PREHISTORIC PARK. BUT NOT IN PREHISTORY.  
"Oh god! There so close to us." Nigel ducked as a quetzacoatlus flew right over his head. "Look theres pteranodon flying with the new other species of pterosaurs. I didn't know that they traveled like that. This is unbelievable. Omar are you seeing this mate!" "Yeah this is amazing. Lets try to get one of each back to the park since were positive they can live together. Now Amara Nigel lets fly!"  
They all took off in there gliders. They dove strait into the middle of the flock and seperated two pteranodons and a lone coatlus diverting them away from the flock. They had set up the portal and began diverting the animals towards the portal.  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PORTAL MAX HAD HIS TRANQ GUN AIMED AT THE PORTAL. "Bob bring the truck! The portal is opened." he aimed his gun and what came through surprised him. An animal with a wingspan as big as one of there 's. Followed by two smaller creatures with a small crest on its head. "God." he shot three darts all hitting home in one animal each. The animals screeched and the two smaller ones went down. The larger one bashed it's head into a pole and the pole collapsed with it. The truck had multiple hooks on it and they hooked to each animal and hoisted them two feet off the ground. After they had been hooked up by Bob and Max then the people came through. Nigel first followed by Omar and Amara. "Oi Nigel. Whats the meaning of this? I thought you were bringing back only one pteranodon not 2 plus what is that a quetzalcoatlus?" Bob said. "Well Bob when life gives you lemons make lemonade." Nigel replied. "Oh these critters are gonna be the death of me. Omar you mind taking them to the aviary?" Bob asked. "Not at all Bob. Come on Amara lets get our newest additions into there pen. Oh yeah Nigel why did you make the top of the aviary so big?" "So we could do what we did on the other side of the portal. Fly with the pterosaurs." "Oh ok. Let's go Amara." They drove off heading for the aviary. "Well Bob why did you want them to take it when you could of just as easily?" "Because Nigel I'm tired today. We have a lot more animals and I'm not getten any younger. I think I'll take my vacation days. Visit the kids and the wife back home." "Go ahead mate. You've earned it. Take a few days off. I'll get one of the security team to cover you shift."  
"Well I think Zach would be best. I've had him guarding me the whole time that I've been doing my normal rounds since I do most of the carnivores. So I think he knows my job the best and if neccesary Jim knows my job so he can show Zach what he doesn't know yet." "Ok I think we can work that out with Zach then. Did anything interesting happen while I was away?" "Actually out of the 6 microraptors one of the nests hatched." "Amazing. I should go and check on them." "Go. Suzzane is already there cause she knew when you got back you would want to go see the little fellas for your self." "Thanks Bob."

NEXT TIME OUR TEAM GOES BACK IN TIME TO RESCUE AN ANIMAL WITH MORE BIZZARE HEADGEAR THEN A PARASAUROLAPHUS. 


	6. Episode 6: Finale part 1

THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING FROM OUR WORLD. THE AMAZING ANIMALS THAT TIME HAS LEFT BEHIND. BUT WHAT IF WE COULD BRING THEM BACK? WHAT IF EXTINCTION DIDN'T HAVE TO BE FOREVER? WERE GOING BACK IN TIME ON A SAFARI WITH A DIFFERENCE. AS WILDLIFE ADVENTURER NIGEL MARVIN PLUNGES INTO PREHISTORY TO RESCUE ANIMALS ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION. HIS PLAN IS TO BRING THEM BACK TO THE SAFETY OF THE PRESENT.  
AND GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE. NOW NIGEL PLANS TO BRING BACK A DINOSAUR WHO IS FAMED FOR THEIR DOMED SKULLS. WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WILDLIFE SACTUARY. WELCOME TO PREHISTORIC PARK.  
TODAY NIGEL PLANS TO GO BACK TO RESCUE ONE OF HIS FAVORITE DINOSAURS. ONE WHO COULD HEADBUTT A MAN TO DEATH WITH A SINGLE BLOW.  
"Today I want to go and rescue one of these." Nigel said as he held up a domed skull. "It's the skull of pachycephalosaurus. Or 'Thick headed lizard'. Its famous since it was one of the only american dinosaurs that had these domed skulls. It was an amazing dinosaur.  
And with Bob out of the park on his vacation we need a little extra help around the park. Which means going back its just gonna be me Omar and our camera crew. Amara will have to stay behind this mission to do Zach's dutys around the park. Which means we have to be extra careful today when we leave for our trip." "Oh and we will have to be very careful. There will be velociraptors though smaller than there mongolian cousins are still dangerous. Along with , troodon, atrociraptor, nanotyrannus, and gorogosaurus to name just a few of the carnivores we are likely to encounter on this mission." Omar said walking up and leaning against the bungalow walls. "I really don't think we will encounter all of those now do you?" "Probability is we will encounter at least three of these in the first day were there. This is even more dangerous than when you went to mongolia. More than twice as much predators as before." "Ok so I do admit there are more predators then I have ever faced at one time before." "Plus some of these herbivores like triceratops and the one were after pachycephalosaurus can kill us with ease." "Ok maybe this is the most dangerous place I have ever been." "Maybe you. But I have been on the front line with my team. My original team consisted of 20 men. And over years of fighting in the military people die.  
Especially when your one of the first squads into battle. So I just want to be clear. If I lose anymore men because of your suicidal safaris or your animals here at the park I will have prehistoric park shut down and each and every one of these animals killed. I will have this sight bombed if neccesary. Do I make myself clear Nigel?" "Yes Omar I can see your concern for your men. But I dont really appreciate your threats to my park and its animals. But I will do my best to keep from causing anyone any harm." "Good. Now if you dont mind I'm going to go prepare."  
AS OMAR LEFT ZACH IS HAVING PROBLEMS DEALING WITH ALL OF BOBS DUTYS.  
"Why did Bob have to leave. This is a harder job then it looks. You have to hand feed all these animals. Then you gotta tranq them to clean any dung. Then you gotta inspect the place to make sure that it's suitable and wont brake if the animals attack it. Luckily I don't have to do that for any big predators like the or the Allosaur. But I have to do it for the raptors. Jeez Bob's job is hard." Zach was complaining. "Well if you hate it that much take a little brake. See Nigel and Omar off." Suzzane said checking in on Zach. "Yeah? Well don't mind if I do. I hate this job. I have to have Amara or Omar watch my back while I'm dealing with Bob's job. I don't understand why Amara couldn't do this." "Because Amara hasn't watched Bob as much as you have. You know the job better than well everyone aside from Bob, his assistant, Nigel, and me. Just come on. They'll be leaving in 20 minutes so you have a 20 minute break."  
AS SUZZANE LEADS THE EMPLOYEE TO SEE HIS FRIEND OFF OMAR IS SAYING GOODBYE TO AMARA.  
"Be careful without me." Amara said as Omar was about to leave. "I'll be fine. It's the only mission so far where we weren't together.  
Ok?" "I know but still. And try and keep the pistol hidden and the parts to the M60 are well camoflauged." she said her voice lowered now so Nigel couldn't hear. "Wait your going without saying bye to one of your best friends?" Zach asked walking up. "Well Zach. Bye.  
I know you only wanna say bye to get outta doing your work." "Well thats true but still. I heard this is the most dangerous place that you will be visiting. You gotta be careful. I dont want you dead and have Amara end up as our leader." "Don't worry I wont get killed. So if anything I'll be the one killing." "Oi I hope your not killing any of our potential animals for the park." Nigel said overhearing the conversation. "Sorry Nigel. Alright lets go." The portal came to life. Nigel drove through as Omar unshouldered his EMD. "Nigel lets find high ground then make camp up there for the night. We can see everything better from high ground. "Alright lets go." Nigel began driving for a high hill. As they did they passed several animals including a pack of atrociraptors who paid no them no attention. As well as a herd of duck-billed animals. Parasaurolaphus, corythosaurus, and lambeosaurus. And the predators that were stalking them. They passed a pack of velociraptors about to spring along with a solitary tyrannosaur. Bad news. The velociraptors now began to chase them. "Nigel speed this thing up! The raptors can go to 65 mph so move. I'll shoot you drive. Go, go, go!" Nigel began speeding up and I hopped into the back and began firing my EMD at the raptors that were closest. There was a total of 12 raptors that were chasing them. I pulled out a EMD scope and placed it on my gun. I layed in the back and began firing at the raptors. I aimed with it and shot twice right into the eyes of two raptors who went down. "Oh and Nigel. If fired enough times or if to high a setting these can kill a animal." I said to Nigel. "Alright as long as you don't kill our animals at the park or as long as you don't kill any of the animals that we plan to rescue." "No promise." Omar kept fireing until only eight raptors stood. They gave up and went back to the fallen bretheren. They reached the top of the hill and parked the jeep. "Nigel set up camp. This is a big hill and I want to make sure no animals call this there home." "Alright but be careful mate." Omar walked around the hill searching for any sign of animals. He did not find a single thing not even an old egg shard. Small procompsnognathus scurried around. He would have to be wary if he saw a large number of them. In the fossil record they have been found next to stripped carcasses. No bones cracked or anything. "We had origanally presumed them scavengers but if they were then the carcasses would have cracked bones from the previous predator that ate. So they yes were hunters but only in large groups. This is the most dangerous time we've been to so I brought motion sensors and am placing them all around here. When one of them go off my alert will go off and I can be up in a second." Omar headed back to camp and told Nigel about the sensors. Nigel thought it was accecive but allowed it. They took out binoculars and began scanning for any sign of the now rare pachycephalosaurus. They scanned everywhere but with no luck. Though they did see a large carnivores tail dissapear into the forest that was nearby. And it was no . It was bigger. And green. And for this time period Omar could only think of one animal it could possibly be. Giganotosaurus. The largest carnivore. He can just hope that it doesn't see them as food.  
WHILE OMAR AND NIGEL SEARCH FOR PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS BACK AT THE PARK MAX AND AKBAR ARE TRYING TO KEEP THE ELASMOTHERIUM UNDER CONTROL.  
"Hey boy. Settle down come on settle down." Max aimed his gun at the animal. "Akbar whenever your ready you can tranq the thing."  
He aimed but it was thrown off when a large animal swatted him with its beak. The terror bird had escaped again. Akbar began to get up as the elasmotherium charged. Max's eyes widened as he began to run. Akbar tranqed the terror bird and aimed for the rampaging rhino.  
"Shoot the damn thing!" Max screamed and Akbar fired. It hit the elasmotherium however it kept running until it slowed then collapsed with the tranq dart stretching from its shoulder. "Jeez Akbar. Could you have been any slower shooting that thing?" "Sorry not my fault that the terror bird hit me. Zach come get the terror bird." he said into his radio. "I'm on my way." "Well I figured out why the rhino was like this. It's mating season and he thinks you guys are challenging him for girls." said Suzzane walking up. "Oh well that makes it all better for him trying to make me into a shishkabob! You gotta be more careful with the animals and warn us." "Sorry I didn't think he would charge. Most rhinos don't charge humans at all. I think because he doesn't know you. He's never charged at anyone else like this before." "Well warn us next time before we go into an extinct animals pen!"  
BACK IN THE CRETACEOUS THERE IS A LOUD ROARING DOWN ON THE PLAIN.  
"Omar look." Omar grabbed his binoculars and looked at the plain. A large tyrannosaur about 39 ft has killed a corythosaur. But if it wants to eat it will have to deal with it's contender. An enourmous animal about 57 ft roars as it enters the plain. The rex doesn't like the larger animal. Giganotosaurus. It had a large head with a long snout that curved down to a row of 10 inch knife like teeth.  
It roared at the tyrannosaur. The rex roared at the larger animal. It roared back. The giganotosaur charged forward and the took of running. It only chased the smaller animal to the edge of the forest where it stopped and headed back towards the carcass. It first sniffed and then began to gorge itself. "Jeez. I guess we know who the king of the forest is around here." Omar said to Nigel. "Wait Nigel look over there! Its a small herd of pachy's!" Nigel glanced over to where he was gesturing and saw 3 of them. "Well lets head down there." They drove down and set up the portal. They the animals knew it was the truck or the portal. They went for the portal.  
All three. "Haha. We got ya." Nigel said happily. But his happiness was short lived because the giganotosaur attracted by the sound of the portal and the engine walked right in front of there way home. "Oh crap." The animal turned its head towards them and roared. The truck didn't start and Omar looked worried. He began taking parts from his suit. He took a big square that was filled with bullets and began to combine it with other parts of his suit. He took a pistol from his belt and began assembling parts around it. He took out a long barrel and placed it on the front of the gun. When he was finished he had a full gun in his hand. "Run! Go! Go!" 


	7. Episode 7: Finale part 2

THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING FROM OUR WORLD. THE AMAZING ANIMALS THAT TIME HAS LEFT BEHIND. BUT WHAT IF WE COULD BRING THEM BACK? WHAT IF EXTINCTION DIDN'T HAVE TO BE FOREVER? WERE GOING BACK IN TIME ON A SAFARI WITH A DIFFERENCE. AS WILDLIFE ADVENTURER NIGEL MARVIN PLUNGES INTO PREHISTOY TO RESCUE ANIMALS ON THE BRINK OF EXTICTION. HIS PLAN IS TO BRING THEM BACK TO THE SAFETY OF THE PRESENT AND GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE. TODAY NIGEL HAS A PROBLEM. HE IS STUCK IN PREHISTORY AS A GIGANOTOSAUR BLOCKS HIM AND OMARS WAY HOME. WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WILDLIFE SANCTUARY. WELCOME TO PREHISTORIC PARK.  
"Nigel drive! Back now go go!" Omar screeched getting the motorcycle out of the back. "How are you gonna shoot on that thing?" Nigel asked quickly. "It has a place where I can mount a gun. And fire it using the handles. Now go! I'll lead the giganotosaur away and you go through the portal." "But what about you mate?" "I'll be fine. Just keep the portal open for twenty minutes and if I'm not back its ok to close it. It's been a hell of a run Nigel. See you on the other side. Hey! You overgrown iguana! Follow me!" Omar sped off on the motorcycle and the giganotosaurus gave a chase. Nigel took it as it's chance and sped right through the portal. He came out the other side and looked at the portal. "Amara! Don't close the portal! Omar is still in there." Nigel said. "What?! I'm going in after him. "No. I wont allow that. I can't have two people risk there lives for this." "Omar..." they waited for twenty minutes. "He said to close the portal after twenty minutes." Nigel said in defeat. He was about to when he saw something coming through. "Look!" Max said.  
Walking through carrying the EMD was Omar. "Close the portal! Its comei-" He was cut off as the giganotosaur came roaring through. It roared and smashed through the fence and headed into the park. "No we have to stop it!" Nigel screeched. "Wait its heading for the city. Mexico city. To get there he has to go through a section of hill. If we can convince Terrance and Matilda to follow us by pretending to threaten there babies they will chase us and probably kill the giganotosaur. But we have make sure that they dont die which is why I will be there with Amara and the rest of my team. Go people!" Everyone hopped into their cars.  
MEANWHILE ZACH, ALTAAF, CHARLIE, ALEX, AND TOMMY ARE ALREADY AT HILL.  
"Guys ok lets convince these Rexs that were a threat." They all walked into the pen with a truck and began shooting the ground. Both of the adult Rexs looked at them. They saw the shooting on the ground an perceived it as a threat. They both roared an began to chase them towards the place where the giganotosaur would show up. They were each around 34 ft long and the biggest carnivore that lived in prehitoric park. They could defeat the giganotosaur. OMAR IS NOW HEADING FOR THE PEN WITH THE REST OF HIS TEAM.  
"Look theres the giganotosaur. And Zach with the Rex's!" The giganotosaur didn't stop it just hammered right through the wood in the fence. Then Zach arrived. He quickly pulled to the side as the two tyrannosaurs met the giganotosaur. Matilda saw the newcomer and didn't like it one little bit. Though it was twenty feet bigger. And with Terrance as her back up the giganotosaur was in for a big fight. The giganotosaur looked at this new threat. It lunged at Terrance as he was smaller but he was also faster and side stepped as Matilda rammed the giganotosaur with her head. The head of a is one of the boniest and hardest and biggest head to body ratio of most carnivorous dinosaurs. The giganotosaur roared and stumbled blindly. Terrance then bit into the right leg of the giganotosaur.  
It roared but couldn't turn around to get him. Matilda then grabbed the other leg and together they pulled the giganotosaur to the ground and it collapsed. Then Matilda placed her foot on the giganotosaurs back and locked her jaws into its neck. She began to crush with the enourmous bite power of the tyrannosaur family. The giganotosaurs eyes opened and managed to shake off Matildas jaws. "No we have to make sure they win this fight. If it gets to ugly for them we will start to shoot." Omar said to his team. The two Rex's went on either side of the giganotosaur. "Omar mate we have to make sure the giganotosaur doesn't hurt Terrance and Matilda." Nigel said.  
"I'm doing my best Nigel. Get Suzzane and the others out of here. NOW!" Nigel took one of the trucks and drove away with the crew that were not qualified. They watched as Terrance once again grabbed the hind leg of the giganotosaur. Then Matilda tried to grab its throat but its claws on its forearms prevented her. She sidestepped and bit one of the giganotosaurs arms. She snapped with crushing force and ripped off the giganotosaurs arm. She then went for the underbelly and bit into it. They giganotosaur roared an collapsed. The two of them moved forward catiously. They sniffed and to make sure Matilda closed her jaws around the giganotosaurs neck and crushed its neck with her powerful jaws. They both roared loudly into the sky. Then Matilda turned her attention towards them. Omar pulled out his tranq and shot two darts. Within seconds both of them went down. "Lets get a repair crew down here at the Rex pen." Omar said into his radio.  
"Omar what about the giganotosaur?" Max asked. "What about it? We don't have to feed the Rex's for a few days. My biggest concern at this point is that these Rexs wake up and try to attack the repair crew. Thats why I'm excusing you from your dutys today and I want you to stay here and make sure these Rex's don't cause any trouble. Amara with me to make sure none of the animals that the giganotosaur ran past are startled or injured." as everyone went to do there jobs Omar and Amara checked on all the other animals. None were injured but they were roaring and startled. But they would be fine. "Jeez. Lets call it a night." THE ENTIRE PARK WENT TO BED. FOR NOW THE PARK IS AT PEACE. AND THE NEXT DAY THE PARK JUST HAS A FRIEND THAT HAS RETURNED.  
"Bob! Good to see you again mate." Nigel said as the parks oldest employee returns. "Oi Nigel so anything interesting happen while I was away?" he asked. "More than you know mate. I'll explain and show you." Nigel explained the incident with the giganotosaurus and when they arrived the fence had been repaired and the carcass was being eaten. "Jeez the bloke is big. Oi Nigel how the heck did these two mostrocites bring down this gigantic well I dont know a gigantic tower." "I have no idea Bob. But they did it. Especially Matilda. She finished it off. There enourmous and this proves it. worked together to bring down larger animals along with rival predators. So this is another scientific mystery solved."  
NOW AS THE PARK SETTLES DOWN THE SECURITY TEAM DOES ITS WORK BUT THERE IS STILL WORK ON MORE OF THE PARK. WE WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT NIGEL WILL DO WITH THE REST OF PREHISTORIC PARK. 


End file.
